


Have some fun tonight

by steelneena



Series: CR1 Oneshots and Short Series [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Early 2000's aesthetic college halloween party, F/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Percy is relatively inexperienced still, Playful Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vex is very loving, brief mention of recreational drugs, love is best kink, may have been lightly influenced by Scream, stupid halloween jokes and passtimes, to keep with the theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: Ever since that night at the lake, Percy and Vex have made a habit of getting carried away rather often.But it’s really whose house – and more importantly, whose bedroom within said house - they’re in that makes things…tenuous for Percy. It just so happens to be Vex’s dad’s house. And they just so happen to be Vex’s dad’s bed.In Percy’s defense, Vex hadn’t exactly told him until it was too little too late.Okay, maybe that’s a lie. It was only a little too late. He was already through the door, drawn by her carefree laugh, and the pink in her cheeks and the loose clasp of her hand on his. And the fetchingly revealing witch’s costume she wore. Which, translated, is ‘Late enough for him not to care as much as he ought to have in the moment’.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Shaun Gilmore/Keyleth/Vax'ildan, mentioned
Series: CR1 Oneshots and Short Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412188
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Have some fun tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Named for lyrics from one of my favourite Sugar Ray songs, Snug Harbour
> 
> You don't have to read "Put Your Arms Around Me Baby" but it's really quite fun, so I don't see why you wouldn't.

Percy can’t believe he’s doing this. It’s the second time in as many months he’s had the thought, almost an out of body experience, this horrible realization that they _could be caught in flagrante._ It’s the damned, blessed, heavens-sent beach all over again. The lake that summer, being outdoors, it had been its own terrifying thrill. Really, _this_ shouldn’t be that bad. It’s not as though they’re exposed, able to be seen by anyone. Anyone whom he could reasonably be worried about is downstairs, either making out (he’d last spotted Vax, sandwiched on the couch between Kiki and Shaun, who were taking turns), stuffing their faces, and playing beer pong.

On the other hand, he and Vex are in a bedroom, and the door is closed, and he can practically feel the thundering reverberations of bass from the stereo downstairs where the party is raging on, so even if someone should notice that they’re missing and have a rather precise idea of what exactly it is that they’re up to, at least they won’t be heard. He and Vex have been known to get loud when they get carried away. And ever since that night at the lake, they’ve made a habit of getting carried away rather often. 

But it’s really _whose_ house – and more importantly, whose _bedroom_ within said house - they’re in that makes things…tenuous for Percy. It just so happens to be Vex’s dad’s house. And they just so happen to be Vex’s dad’s bed. 

In Percy’s defense, Vex hadn’t exactly told him until it was too little too late.

Okay, maybe that’s a lie. It was only a _little_ too late. He was already through the door, drawn by her carefree laugh, and the pink in her cheeks and the loose clasp of her hand on his. And the fetchingly revealing witch’s costume she wore. Which, translated, is ‘Late enough for him not to care as much as he ought to have in the moment’.

And her dad is a total ass, so when Percy’d managed coherency (meaning, his gaze was diverted at the time from the garter around her thigh, which peaked out from under the skirt that was far too short to be reasonable) and thought to ask the owner of the room, he wasn’t exactly at his best to protest her act of post-teenage rebellion. It seemed like a fantastic idea at the time, sticking it to her loathsome father (especially when she bit her lip while untying the faux corsetry at the front of her dress) but now that he’s laying with his head on Vex’s step-mum’s pillow, with the scent of her perfume filing his nostrils, his girlfriend’s hand simultaneously coiled loosely around his- 

Well there’s more than one reason that his moon-pale chest is flushed an unnatural fuchsia.

“Vex…” his voice is tremulous, with pleasure, mortified anxiety or both. On the exact percentages of their makeup, he can’t be sure.

“ _Fuck_ , Percy, you think too much.” Vex’s sultry tones break through the uncomfortable tract of his thoughts. “I’m about to ride your dick here. Pay attention to me, darling.” She must have heard the question in his voice then, and he staves off a laugh at the hint of a whine to her tone.

“Y-your father could come home and break up th – _ah –“_ his hips buck up against her touch, involuntarily. “This party at any moment.”

“ _I know._ ” Her grip tightens, slips, loosens, repeats, relentlessly. It’s so easy to slip away into her touch – he doesn’t know precisely where he ends and she begins anymore. “Anyone could walk up here and see us. Just like at the lake. Remember?” Light, like twinkling crystal, Vex laughs, exhilarated, and Percy almost forgets what they’re talking about. But then, there’s a whiff of her father’s aftershave, and he remembers what she’s just said, and his pulse ratchets for _all_ the wrong reasons. Something else ratchets, too, as that terror edges into the ‘thrill’ category. Just like when they’d ridden the most extreme roller coaster together and then she’d cornered him afterwards behind one of the various rest rooms at the line’s exit, and got a little handsy.

Inundated with so many high adrenaline scenarios Percy can almost physically feel it as his body floods with endorphins. 

“You like that, do you?” Vex asks, looking down at him with a wide, bright smile, expectant, and Percy gives her a mildly embarrassed, though assenting look before turning to rather more pressing matters. Like properly appreciating Vex.

She’s as beautiful as ever, ethereal as always, which makes it easy to let his worries grow hazy in his memory. This – _she –_ is more important. Every moment with her needs be appropriately enjoyed, memorized, and catalogued. In that order. 

_For Science_ , his unfailingly nerdy mind supplies, even _mid-coitus._

Never has Science been more stunning. Not even the impossible fractal patterns of snowflakes. For once, Vex’s dark hair hangs loose and unbraided. Haloed from behind by the soft yellow light from the lamps settled on either side of the dresser, directly across from the bed, she look entirely more angelic than she should, considering the expression on her face, and the present location and activity of her hand but – Suddenly, as they shift together, there’s a flash in his peripherals and, Percy startles.

He can see them in the mirror.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, eyes glued to the image of them together, on the bed.

She’s perfect. It’s a little trippy, being able to see her both from the front and from the back at the same time. But if he can see it, well, the least he can do is appreciate the view: the dip between her shoulders, the dimples just above her ass, the fine line of her spine, tanned skin shadowed in the low light. The soft shushing of ebony hair over her shoulders. And yet, immediately before him, the subtle swell of her breasts, the curve of her waist, where his hand rests stark in comparison (even with what he might consider to be a healthy tan for his complexion).

There, in the mirror, as she changes her weight, his fingertips peek out, and he can just about see himself too, hair a complete disaster from how she’d tangled her hands into it a little more roughly than usual, the customary hickeys artfully running in a beautiful, bruising tattoo up his neck and jaw. Vex’s hand stills, and she leans forward, her hair tickling his shoulder, teeth grazing his ear, and he shivers as she whispers, hot breath on his skin.

“See something you like, darling? I know I do.” Her tongue traces the shell of his ear.

Instantaneously, as though she’s pressed a button, his breath hitches perceptibly, stomach muscles contracting. Is this how he always looks when he’s with her? It’s a new and strange thing, to see things from her perspective. Usually, she looks down on him like he’s a particularly pleasantly wrapped chocolate bar. He, on the other hand, looks rather as if he’s been mugged after leaving a strip club and then hit by a car, in quick succession. The two images don’t exactly match up in his mind, but he finds it hard to argue with the evidence of his own experience. And while it hasn’t exactly been a long while that they’ve been engaging in such carnal activities, they certainly haven’t wasted any time getting thoroughly and intimately acquainted since that one, harrowing night, the moonlight shimmering on the water.

“Speechless, Percy?” The softest of touches trails light as a rivulet of water down his abdomen, and he flinches again. The good kind of flinch, though. The _best_ kind. “I’m flattered. Not every day I manage that!” She takes a moment to kiss his temple, impossibly gentle in contrast with her seductive touches. “Gods, I love you.”

Her head rests against his and everything about her stills, the coiled energy contained in her athletic form put instantly on hold. “I know you know, but I just had to say it again. You know? Can never say it to you enough. I just can’t help it. You looked _soooo_ hot in that _stupid_ , _absolutely ridiculous_ Victorian get up-“

“I was Doctor Frankenstein, thank you very much.” Somehow he manages to wrangle hold of his speech. The costume hadn’t lasted nearly as long as he’d anticipated. The moment Vex’s dress was dropping through the hair, artfully shredded ends fluttering like bats wings, he’d begun taking off his own costume, more a result of automatic pilot than anything else. As though she were Pavlov and he, her dog. Though he didn’t suspect Vex would appreciate the comparison, however apt Percy found it. “A mad scientist, though right now I feel more akin to his pitiful monster, seduced utterly by the innate desire for companionship.”

“Oh is that what this is?” Vex pulls back, the simpering look on her face barely constraining her amusement. “‘Companionship’. Hmm.” She lifts a hand to trace his lips tenderly. “I like the sound of that, darling. I’d much rather a monster who desires my company than a scientist who has only time for his lofty pursuits.”

This time, it is Percy who manages a smile. “Oh but what if _you_ were this scientist’s lofty pursuit?” And whenever had he gotten so bold? Less than four months ago, he’d been a blushing virgin under her gaze.

 _For science_ , his traitorous inner monologue supplies again.

“Then I’d have the love of both monster _and_ man at once.”

That time, she kissed his lips, deeply. When they broke apart, his breathing was heavy, his mind sluggish but satisfied. And sluggish, satisfied minds, inform tired tongues to say stupid things.

“I can see us in the mirror, you know?”

Instantly, Vex’s demeanour changes, the air charging with electricity as her couch over him straightens, her posture correcting perfectly, like a living statue above him. He’s really in for it now. Vex likes to get…wild. He should have guessed. In all fairness, she hadn’t surprised him with it. After all, their first time together was skinny dipping, and now, here they were in her dad’s bedroom – _no, stop don’t go there, think tits. Think luscious, gorgeous breasts._ And then there was the matter of everything else about her. Archery, parasailing, flashing her close friend for good luck… So really, he shouldn’t be as surprised by the decidedly sadistic look on her face.

“Percy, I’d rather like it if you watched that mirror, and you didn’t stop watching yourself, watching us together, in that mirror, until I can feel you at my core.”

“Oh, _fuck_ , _oh fuck-“_

Falling from their place on her waist, his hands curl vicelike in the sheets at her words, commanding and soft all at once, their casually explicit nature sending a heated thrill through him. Something he’d never really expected of himself _before_.

Not that he’d ever really spent that much time contemplating such things. For half a second, he’s outside himself again, wondering how he went so, so quickly from studious, insulated exchange student to utter depravity in such a short, short while. He may not be floating in water with her right now, but he’d still happily drown if it means pleasing her right now.

“Think you can do that, Percy?”

“Oh, definitely.” It’s not nearly a hardship, though something if most certainly _hard_.

Following her command, Percy watches them in the mirror, the way she lowers down on him, the expression he can’t help but make, until his eyes flutter shut when she’s sat securely above him.

“How did it look?”

“Your arse or my face?” he throws back cheekily, unable to help himself, even amidst the overwhelming sensations. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it – doesn’t want to. It’s an entirely novel experience every time, being here with her, doing this with her. It’s almost enough to forget what’s going on.

Except, maybe he doesn’t want to.

There is a certain thrill to the idea that they could be discovered. It isn’t entirely pleasurable, but it certainly isn’t standing in the way of his libido; they move together, his hands sliding up the smooth planes of her back as she rises and falls above him, with him, her forehead pressed down to his own. The undulation of her body is fluid, entrancing. He wishes he could be half so graceful for her pleasure as she is for his.

The thought rises again, sending hot pulses south, that anyone could notice that they’re gone. That anyone could discover what they’re doing. What she is doing to him, and he to her. It’s the forbiddeness, he thinks, about the situation, that drives her to enjoy it with such abandon. That, and the private victory it will herald over her father.

She spends so much time focused on him…well, perhaps, it’s his turn to indulge this desire of hers, no matter how…awkward.

“Anyone could find us.” He manages between thrusts. “Anyone at all could see us.”

“Percy if you’re-“ Vex starts, but then stops, noticing that the thought he’s voiced isn’t a concern, as before, but rather, an almost instigating statement. He raises a brow in return, manages a sharp thrust, hoping that it does something extra for her, and is rewarded by an intake of breath. “Oh. _Oh_. Go on.”

He can’t believe the words that come out of his mouth next. “Even later, after, tomorrow, a week from now, a month, you will enter this room and _know_. And maybe no one else will. Just you and I.”

Vex gasps, kissing him with fierce passion. “Oh, my, gods that’s hot, do you know? Do you know what you do to me? Where did you get so good at this? Did I do this to you?”

Whatever ‘this’ is, he’s glad he’s good at it. Wordless, again, he nods. Silk sheets slip beneath his grip. A high thread count, cool and crisp again his heated skin. Excellent quality sheets... Vex’s dad’s sheets… Probably picked out by Vex’s step-mum…

“Vex…”

“Darling?”

“They’re going to lay in this bed, later.”

He doesn’t know exactly what prompts him to say it. Really, it doesn’t turn him on, but Vex? She gasps, grasps his shoulders firmly, knocks her head back, and comes.

While Percy’s gotten pretty good at not shooting off first thing in the months since they…got physical, it takes all he has not to let go with her then and there. When Vex comes back from her brief moments of ecstasy, she pushes him down further into the pillows, pinning him against the mattress and retaliates, picking up the pace somehow.

Up until tonight she’s been…well, he supposes the word is ‘careful’ with him. Considering his inexperience, Vex had held back. This is by far the roughest she’s been, punishing, relentless, powerful. It should be ridiculous, but he sees in her a Valkyrie, ancient warrior goddess and he thinks that he’s glad to be a sacrifice on the alter of her pleasure.

It should be ridiculous, because downstairs, the Ghostbuster’s theme has just started playing, and he can feel a bit of candy corn stuck in his teeth, and they’re in her dad’s bed like some kind of terrible teen horror flick. Vex laughs, warm and real; her laughs earlier in the evening were the practiced cackles of a wicked witch.

“I’ve really managed to corrupt you haven’t it?” Vex hisses as she swivels her hips, probably overstimulated (he’s heard her make that sound before, and it’s usually followed by her pushing his hand away. He dislikes his ineptitudes, but he’s learning her, studying her like he would anything else he wants to understand wholly and completely.). But she doesn’t let up. “Three months ago you were blushing on a beach the minute I was topless, and now you’re dirty talking.”

“Scanlan will be so – _shit –_ proud of me.”

Vex mock shivers, and then _really_ shivers, as he jerks his hips up beneath her, close, so close. “Don’t say his name, you’ll _summon_ him.” They both laugh then, shakily (Scanlan had dressed as a genie), but Vex cuts off, clenching down hard on him. “Fuck! Oh, fuck, Percy, come on, come on, darling. Give me all you’ve got.” 

Her hand laces into his hair, tugging back, baring his neck – she’s _definitely_ far gone, because she’s _never_ been so careless with him before. Generally she’s very accommodating and reassuring, and he kind of likes this new, untethered version of Vex.

It’s _frighteningly_ sexy. And he’s so terribly close.

Kisses trail down his neck. The headboard is hitting the wall now. His toes are curling. He can feel her nails at his scalp.

And then, several things happen simultaneously.

First, she bites him, gently, on the jugular. And apparently his body’s automatic response to that is to orgasm (which will require quite a lot of thoughtful examination later). Vex is still moving above him, desperate now for her second release. And as all of this is happening, the door flies open, slamming against the wall and drawing them both from the haze of bliss and into annoyed confusion.

A familiar clearing of the throat and the hot flush of desire turns to flaming mortification.

It’s _worse_ than Scanlan.

“Percival.”

It’s _Father._

But not hers.

His.

This is worse even than the first time Julius was caught with the daughter of a Whitestone Corp. business partner. At least that had been _mother_.

 _Mother_ is different.

Another out of body experience ensues. Vex is sitting, bewildered and unfulfilled _on his dick_ , and he’s just come, and his father is standing in the doorway, entirely straight faced, watching. It must look like some sort of fine painting that follows the golden ratio, the ones that hang at the museum downtown.

“Well. This is more of a surprise than it probably ought to be.” Frederick continues, while Percy gapes like a fish. “Well, aren’t you going to introduce us?”

While Percy splutters, attempting to school his blissed out mind and his complete surprise into something resembling dignity (as close as he can get to that in the current situation), Vex recovers first.

“Vex’ahlia Vessar.” Percy can just see the corner of her mouth twitching in an attempt not to smile. “Percival’s girlfriend. It’s _my pleasure_ to meet you.”

Percy groans. It’s the first vocalization he’s managed since they were so rudely interrupted.

Decorously, his father stoops, rights himself, and then steps forward, holding out her shed costume dress. “Quite.”

“Thank you.”

There’s nothing worse than _this_ , Percy amends, that is, until he notices a motion in the hall and Scanlan peers around the corner, munching on a caramel apple. “Huh.” He nods in approval. “Kinky,” he says and then keeps walking.

All three of them turn their heads, watching the short, strange fellow as he goes.

To his credit, Fredrick doesn’t even blink. “I do wonder what sort of company it is you keep, my boy,” the words completely blasé, and his gaze averted as Vex pulls the dress on over her head and sets about doing up the front. “At first all I wanted was for you to make some friends. Perhaps I should reevaluate that. There was a…rather large young man doing a keg stand downstairs, and an angelic young lady standing on the speaker playing the ‘air guitar’ screaming along with what I think was meant to be Zemnian.”

Percy can hear the implied quotation marks. He makes a sound of awkward assent, something halfway between ‘yes they’re definitely unique’ and ‘oh god someone kill me now’. He’s fairly certain his father will get the picture.

“I suppose pleasantries aren’t really required. You’re doing well.”

It’s not a question. Artfully shifting off of him, now decent as she can be in her hastily redressed state, Vex manages to pull the sheet up and over his waist, saving him at least the last, tattered thread of his decency.

“You haven’t been spending more time with Julius, have you? I thought you had more sense than that.”

“Oh, Percival has the best of senses, Mister de Rolo. If he didn’t, I wouldn’t have picked him.”

That earns her a smile. “Indeed. Well, are you going to say anything for yourself?”

“Um…hello?” It’s pathetic, and his voice is a few shades higher than usual. “Whatever are you doing here?” It’s a copout. Percy knows exactly what his father is doing here. And even if he didn’t, the expression on his face shows it.

“You received my phone messages, I imagine, though they were not returned.”

“I did.”

“Well, I was on business in Emon anyways, so it’s no extra hardship. Although this whole,” Frederick waves a hand, searching for the word. “indecent business could have been avoided if you’d simply bothered to call back. Your mother will be overjoyed that you’ve managed to find yourself a match.”

The whole thing is so preposterous, Percy wants to laugh. It’s definitely an irrational deer-in-headlights sort of reaction. Mortification does that to him.

“You’ve been getting voice mails all this time! Percy! I thought you said you’d cleared it so that you could stay longer!” Vex turns on him, and with the two of them glaring down on him, he wants to melt into the mattress permanently.

Oddly enough, this idea brings forth Lionel’s face to mind. Grog’s rugby teammate is strangely zen, for such a big, burly fellow. _“Become one with the feathers, man. The down of the duck is in the pillow and the pillow cradles you head. Let the ducks guide you, bro.”_

That’s it. He definitely just ate one of Pike’s ‘happy brownies’. Definitely. If he closes his eyes, it will all fade away, a terrible nightmare. Or maybe he hit his head against the headboard when he came and he’s just in the middle of a concussion dream.

“I did _mean_ to call back,” he says, finally. “I just…got distracted.”

There’s a snort. At first, Percy thinks its Vex. It’s not. It’s his father.

“I’ll say. Well, at least you’re not dead. Or sailing for Wildemount like you tried to when you were five. Do call your mother so that I don’t go back empty handed, won’t you? She’ll never believe me otherwise. Our Percival, distracted by a lady.” Fredrick shakes his head almost fondly. “Wonders are possible, it seems. Well. I think I will be going now. That is, if your rather tipsy friend with the blonde goatee who is dressed like Iron Man doesn’t ask me to dance again before I can make it to the door.” The words coming out of his father’s mouth might as well be gibberish for all the sense they make. "Ms. Vessar, do come to Whitestone to visit us the next time you’re able. And do bring Percival with you?”

“I’ll endeavour to do so, Mr. de Rolo. It was very nice to meet you.” Vex is grinning now, a sharp, terrifying, elated thing that spreads broadly across her face. “Drive safe!”

Cordially, Fredrick de Rolo nods and then departs. It’s over.

Percy breathes.

Vex bursts into simultaneous laughter and tears. “And you were worried about MY dad! Tary!” She calls out, and Percy grabs a pillow, hauling it firmly over his face to stifle his screams. “TARY! YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED.” Instantly, there’s the laboured pounding of feet on the steps.

Moaning, Percy holds the pillow tighter. On the bright side, at least Vex got along with his dad.

Small favours.


End file.
